


By The Sea

by haikyuueleven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuueleven/pseuds/haikyuueleven
Summary: I have to talk to him, he thought, continuing to spy on Daichi like he was some FBI agent camouflaged behind a house plant in some shitty spy movie.If only Suga could pick up the plant and use it to shield himself as he got a closer look at Daichi like they did in the movies. Surely, if Sugawara did that now though, the florist would think he was even more crazy than he obviously already did.Now was not the time to reenact a shitty spy movie.Now was the time to go try and talk to Daichi.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Catching a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Well-- here it is!  
> The Daisuga fanfic I impulsively decided to start writing at 2am one night, and now suddenly have 4 chapters written for, and still 0 plot!   
> Hope you all enjoy this train wreck; I know I will. 
> 
> I'm not too sure how often I'll be updating this story, but I plan to start out with weekly updates and see how long I can keep it up for!  
> I'll be posting the same chapters on Wattpad as well, under HaikyuuEleven, if you'd like to check out my Wattpad account, where I have a couple other Haikyuu fanfics going ;)
> 
> And without any further adieu: here's the first chapter of By The Sea (the title is still a work in progress).

The sea swelled with rage as the boy frustratedly tugged his hoodie over his head in an attempt to keep somewhat dry from the pouring rain. His feet stomped through the growing puddles that littered the sidewalk, as he looked for somewhere-- _anywhere_ \-- to take shelter from the heightening storm. This had been the worst day ever.

The _fucking worst_.

I mean, it couldn’t get any worse if it tried, and yet it _still_ did as there didn’t seem to be anywhere for him to hide from the torrential thunderstorm.

The man let out another groan as his deep hazelnut gaze was continuously tugged back and forth between the line of conveniently closed storefronts on his right, and the crashing of the blue black waves to his left.

It wasn’t even that late out, and yet _everything_ was closed. What kind of bullshit was that? What kind of a cruel joke was being pulled on the boy?

_Jesus Christ_ , he thought, clenching his jaw together as the rain steadily soaked through his clothing. _There’s gotta be somewhere open, right Koushi?_

Sugawara Koushi was at his wits end. Not only was he in an unfamiliar beach town that evidently didn’t keep anything open past 8pm, but he was also a good two miles away from his motel room. What the _hell_ was he going to do? The damn town didn’t even have any Uber drivers, let alone cabs driving in this storm.

To simply put it: Sugawara was stuck.

He was stuck and he was cold and he was angry… _until_ …

The boy let out a small gasp as he peered through his dripping wet silver locks at the lit “Open” sign.

Suga immediately broke into a sprint towards the shop, kicking up water and spraying the back of his jeans with every step he took. He didn’t slow until he was face to face with the neon green “Open” sign.

Suga sighed with relief as he reached for the door handle. Maybe there really was a God, and maybe he was finally taking pity on poor Sugawara. Or… more probably, Suga was _finally_ catching a break. I mean, it had had to happen at some point, right?

The silver haired man eagerly pulled open the wide glass door, the warm light from inside collecting on his relieved face. Soft music floated through the comfortable shop, surrounding Sugawara like a warm blanket as he stepped inside; the only sound interrupting the ambiance being the occasional squeak of his wet shoes against the linoleum floors.

_Wow_ , Suga thought to himself, letting his eyes scan the area as a sweet scent filled his nose… something like… _Flowers_?

The keen observation Suga’s nose had made seemed to make more and more sense as his eyes finally fell on the large counter in the center of the room. On the front of the counter were the words, “Sakaeru: Plants & Gardening” written out in large pale-blue letters.

_Gardening shop?_ Suga hummed. Yet another keen observation.

The boy slowly lowered his drenched hood as he ventured farther into the store. Sure enough, vibrant plants and flowers of every shape and size surrounded him. They adorned the large floor to ceiling windows, covered the tables pushed up against the creamy white walls, and even hung from the ceilings.

Yep.

This was a plant shop alright.

“Can I help you?” A deep voice suddenly boomed, startling Suga to practically jump out of his shoes, sending a spray of tiny water droplets around the room.

His deep brown eyes widened as they fell on the owner of the voice, a young man emerging from a back door behind the counter.

_Oh fuck_. The man smiled warmly at Suga as he walked up to the counter, pressing his knuckles into it and leaning forward. He cocked a thick dark eyebrow at him, waiting for any sort of response from the new customer, only to be greeted with a silence. Suga could do nothing but stare as he took in the way the man’s dress shirt sleeves sat rolled up just past his elbows, kindly showing off his flexed forearms. And _oh fuck_. Sugawara had never seen someone so… so… majestic? No, that definitely wasn’t the right word for it. It was more along the lines of how one might describe… a big burly bear… but like a big burly bear that you just wanted to be strangled by in a bone crushing hug while it tried to maul you to death. Yeah… that was a more accurate description of the brunette man standing in front of Sugawara.

“ _I-um_ …” Suga choked out wide eyed, finally realizing just how long he had been standing there silent, just staring at the cashier. “I’m f-fine,” he gulped, willing himself to avert his eyes and look at _anything_ other than this stranger’s exposed forearms. Sugawara was a weak man however… a very weak man, and his will couldn’t do much for him as he continued to gawk at the muscular brunette.

_Don’t drool don’t drool don’t drool…_

“Alright? Well, if you need anything, just let me know,” the brunette spoke after a moment, still trying to wrap his head around why this stranger was staring at him so intently.

_I don’t have something on my face, do I?_ The man wondered, briefly reaching up and searching for any remnants of the meatball sub he had just finished in the back room on his chin. _No, no, Daichi, nothing on your face… so why is he staring like that?_

Daichi lifted his eyes again to meet Suga’s. The boy seemed frozen. Like he was malfunctioning.

I mean, he probably was malfunctioning, right? That seemed like the only plausible explanation as to why Sugawara felt like his heart might just beat out of his chest at any second. Why his palms were growing sweaty, and why his hoodie collar suddenly felt way too tight. Suga was just malfunctioning, and would go back to normal soon. Afterall, Suga _wasn’t_ the type of guy to get flustered like this. He was smooth. _Real smooth_. In fact, people complimented Suga on his smooth-ness all the time, so obviously he was just malfunctioning right now… right?

Finally, after what felt like ages, the silver haired man managed to turn his body away from Daichi in one swift frigid movement. Daichi’s mouth opened momentarily as he eyed the customer’s odd behavior, but shut soon after as he found himself at a loss of words.

_Is he… leaving?_

Sadly enough, Sugawara was _not_ leaving. Instead, he hurriedly walked away from the entrance of the store, and busied himself looking at plants he had no intentions in buying, just so he could avoid the deep honey brown eyes that were boring into the back of his head.

_What is happening what is happening what is happening?_

Suga gulped, and bit his lip, reading and rereading the label on a vase of daffodils in his head as he tried to steady his breathing. His hand trembled as he reached out and tried to brush the soft flower petals against his knuckles, and suddenly, before he could stop himself, Suga found his head unconsciously turning back in the direction of the cashier.

_No, no! Don’t look back at him Koushi! You won’t be able to look away again!_

Suga quickly whipped his head in the direction of the daffodils, his hands clenched into fists. When would Sugawara Koushi grow some fucking will-power?

The boy let out a shaky breath as he decided to attempt and move out of Daichi’s line of sight. Suga began leisurely moving around the shop, looking at other plants and flowers, until he finally managed to hide himself behind a large table decorated with an assortment of large potted palms. The second he was hidden from the cashier, a terrified expression overtook his face.

_What the fuck is wrong with me!? Pull. Yourself. Together. Koushi._

Suga paced in tiny circles behind the tiny jungle he had hidden himself in, his hands grasping at his wet silver hair as he tried to clear his thoughts, when suddenly his hip collided with the table. The large plants began to rattle slightly at the motion, and Suga let out an uncharacteristically loud squeak as he whipped around, gripping the table with his hands and steadying it.

_This is not good. What am I doing?_

Sugawara wracked his brain as he clutched the side of the table, his knuckles turning white as he attempted to pull himself together. Sugawara never ended up in these types of situations. He was cool and collected and oh god, why wasn’t he acting all cool and collected right now? Why couldn’t he be his usual suave self in front of the cashier who was easily the most attractive person he had ever laid eyes on? Why now, of all times, was Sugawara getting all panic-y and nearly knocking over giant tables of plants? Okay… the table knocking over thing _wasn't_ all that unnatural for Suga; he was pretty damn clumsy afterall, but everything else was definitely not normal.

“You okay back there?” That same smooth voice called from behind the counter, as he watched the row of potted palms nearly topple over from Suga’s erratic movements.

“J-just fine!” Suga squeaked.

“Need some help?”

“Nope! I’m all good, just dandy- in fact- only the dandiest!”

_Did I just use the word “dandiest”!? What is wrong with me!? Really, what is wrong with me? Did I have a brain hemorrhage? Is that what’s going on?_

“Oh o-okay… whatever you say.” Daichi echoed, continuing to eye the strange man poorly hiding behind his plants.

Suga gulped as he slowly turned around, now facing Daichi from behind his makeshift foliage fortress. His wide eyes peered at Daichi through the thick green leaves, and as soon as Suga’s gaze fell on the man’s broad shoulders, he immediately regretted it.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck. He’s hot. God dammit he’s HOT._

And suddenly, Suga was again practically salivating over the tall dark and handsome florist… plant shop owner… cashier _person_? Well, one of those things, Suga just didn’t know which yet. And boy did he wish he knew. Suga wanted to know everything about this man. Every word he had ever spoken, every story he had to tell, Suga wanted to know _everything_. And this was not a normal feeling. Suga didn’t obsess over every attractive stranger he laid his eyes on. This guy was different.

_I have to talk to him_ , he thought, continuing to spy on Daichi like he was some FBI agent camouflaged behind a house plant in some shitty spy movie.

If only Suga could pick up the plant and use it to shield himself as he got a closer look at Daichi like they did in the movies. Surely, if Sugawara did that now though, the florist would think he was even more crazy than he obviously already did.

Now was not the time to reenact a shitty spy movie.

Now was the time to go try and talk to Daichi.

✿✿✿

“S-so…” Suga gulped, approaching the shop counter at a snail’s pace, clutching onto the small bouquet he had in hand like his life depended on it. “I was wondering… um… if you could tell me what kind of flowers are in this bouquet-thingy?” He timidly asked, averting his gaze as he finally reached the other man.

Daichi’s eyes lifted from the register as he eyed Suga.

The man looked absolutely ridiculous holding the bouquet, eyeing it up and down as if it was a dead fish he had in hand. Sugawara did not look like the type of person who had bought a lot of flowers in his life. It was almost… a little _cute_.

“Here, let me see,” Daichi hummed, extending a hand out for the bundle of flowers. Suga shakily handed it over, their fingers brushing in the process; causing Sugawara’s heart to nearly leap out of his chest.

“Well, this one has asiatic lilies,” Daichi nodded seriously, eyeing the flowers, “peruvian lilies, and white monte casino.”

Sugawara gulped; staring intensely as Daichi’s deep brown eyes hovered over the bouquet. His eyes reminded Suga of his morning coffee, and _man_ , Suga wanted to drown in those irises almost as badly as he wanted to drown in his daily black coffee.

“The asiatic lily is nattive to Japan, so we have quite a lot of them in our different assortments around the store,” Daichi continued, finally catching his customer’s eye once more, as he passed the bouquet back.

“A-ah, thank you,” Suga smiled, taking the flowers and _totally_ not indulging in the fact that the most attractive man he had ever seen in his life just handed him a bouquet.

Daichi warmly smiled as he stared back at Suga, finally getting a good look at the man. The white lilies he held matched his milky white skin, with the exception of the dark beauty mark under his left eye, and Daichi couldn’t deny the way his Adams apple bobbed at the small observation, causing him to glance away.

“I think I’ll just be buying these then,” Sugawara continued after a moment, finally steadying his breath. He gently placed the bouquet on the counter before going to grab his money.

_Good Koushi, you’re doing good. Just keep acting normal._

“Y-yeah,” Daichi gulped in response, trying to slow his suddenly raging heart beat.

It was as though him and the silver haired customer had traded places.

Daichi watched as Suga went to reach for his wallet in his still slightly damp jeans, and that’s when it hit him. _Sugawara was about to leave._

That was normal… all customers left at some point obviously, so why was this realization causing Daichi’s mind to go into overdrive as he searched for any excuse to keep him there? Even if only for a minute longer?

Suga pulled out his beaten up leather wallet that was only held together by a small band aid covered in kittens as he went to pay for his flowers, when Daichi suddenly stopped him.

“W-wait!” The man exclaimed, a little too loudly. “I-I mean… Do you maybe want to buy some flower food too? To keep your bouquet fresh longer? We have a couple different brand options…” Daichi trailed off, his thought processes dwindling out as he forgot why he brought up _fucking flower food_ of all things in the first place.

“O-oh, sure,” Suga smiled. “I wasn’t aware that flowers needed food…”

“Well, um, they don’t per say… but it helps keep them nice since after they’re cut they can no longer produce their own sugar and all that…” _Why the hell am I talking about sugar? This is the worst possible way to keep a conversation going ever. He must think I’m a boring fucking flower shop owner who doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut._

“Well sign me up then.”

“W-what?”

“I’ll buy some flower food. Assuming of course that you sell a nice 5 course meal for them.”

_Nice Koushi. Good flirting, you haven’t lost it after all._

“F-five course meal…” Daichi gulped.

“I’m just kidding.”

“Oh! Yeah… I knew that,” and _man_. Sugawara liked watching Daichi get all flustered like that. He liked it a lot.

“So, just the bouquet and the flower food for me.”

“Of course, yeah, um,” Daichi stuttered, quickly turning away and towards the register so he could hide his unbelievably red face from this stranger.

He typed something into the machine before quickly taking Suga’s money. He printed the receipt out for him before his gaze caught the second item listed.

“Ah, sorry, I forgot your flower food,” Dachi nervously chuckled before handing back Suga’s change and his receipt. He then proceeded to duck beneath the counter, grabbing a small box filled with the food. “FloraLife is probably the best one,” Daichi mumbled, popping the lid to the box open and sifting through it before pulling out a small plastic packet.

“Wow, normally people at least buy me dinner first before pulling out the box of condoms,” Suga teased, looking at the assortment of flower food that very much looked like a wide collection of sexual protection. _Nice one Koushi. Real smooth._

Daichi stifled a laugh with his hand as he slid one of the packets towards Suga.

“Well I did just get your flowers a five course meal, so that’s gotta count for something, right?” Now it was Suga’s turn to stifle a laugh.

_Ah, and he’s funny too! I mean, good looking and a sense of humor? What more could I ask for in a florist?_

“A-anyway, just pour a bit of this stuff in the flower’s water and trim the stems and you should be good,” Daichi hummed as Suga took the packet.

“Yeah, got it,” the silver haired man smiled, and Daichi could’ve sworn his heart nearly stopped beating at the sight.

“Well… um, I hope you come back to Sakaeru soon,” he gulped, letting out a shaky breath.

“Will do,” Suga nodded. And with that, the man turned and strode out the door, not paying any attention to the light rain that was still coming down, nor the fact that he just spent 3000 yen on a bouquet just for an excuse to talk to a cute cashier.

Sugawara Koushi was a weak man.


	2. Fish Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, he came in pretty late last night. It was pouring out and he was totally drenched… but he didn’t seem all that upset about it,” Daichi recalled, remembering the customer’s bright smile when he spoke to him. “And he seemed a little off at first… but then he wandered around the store for a bit and picked out a bouquet before coming to ask me about it. A-and then he… well I guess he didn’t seem as weird as before… kinda funny and cute actually…”  
> “CUTE!?” The two hooligans screamed in unison.   
> Daichi winced at the reaction, immediately regretting his choice in words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH, we're actually getting a hint of a real plot in this chapter???  
> How could that BE!?

Daichi couldn’t help but hum to himself as he strode down the sidewalk, one hand in his jean pocket, and the other playfully swinging the shop’s keys around his index finger. Birds were chirping and all the plants that lined the street’s stores seemed to hold an ebullient glow as the morning due and some of the previous night’s rain still clung to them. It was a beautiful day out and the sun was shining and the waves were crashing and Daichi was happy… but  _ only _ because of the nice weather… there was definitely no  _ other _ reason behind his good mood. 

I mean, Daichi most definitely wasn’t acting in this ridiculously cheery way because he had met a certain silver haired customer last night, that just happened to stumble into his shop looking to buy some flowers, and was maybe possibly flirting with Daichi… no… that would be absolutely  _ ridiculous.  _

And if Daichi Sawamura was anything, he most definitely wasn’t  _ ridiculous _ . 

With another low hum, Daichi pulled sakaeru’s back door open, stepping into the dark back room. 

The man casually strode over to the lightswitch, carefully minding the places he had memorized around the room where unopened boxes and sharp desk corners sat, before flipping the lights on. 

The place looked the same as it always did, despite being open to the plant shop’s other employees. Nobody ever moved anything. Afterall, those idiots didn’t seem to know the difference between a break room and the storefront whatsoever, as they continuously made fools of themselves, ate their lunches, and spoke completely inappropriately in front of all the unsuspecting customers that came in. 

Lucky for Daichi and his shop though, most of sakaeru’s customers were mildly deaf and got to miss out on his lovely employees’ Tuesday banter over whether they preferred tits or ass. Daichi only  _ wished  _ he was as deaf as his customers. 

_ I can’t wait to be old like all the folks that come in here _ , Daichi thought to himself, setting his keys down on the desk before turning towards the door that led to the front of the store.  _ Then I can tune out everything around me and be blissfully unaware. Plus I’ll finally have an excuse for all these goddamn aches and pains I get from moving around those heavy ass palms plants all the fucking time.  _

With a sigh, Daichi opened the break room door and braced himself for whatever lunacy was surely happening up front thanks to his two star employees. 

The second the door swung open, Daichi was bombarded by the loud conversation, and he had to will himself not to retreat into the back room once more.

“--So that’s when the bartender goes ‘ _ Bokuto, pull your damn pants up! Stop flashing me!’ _ ” 

“Shut up! And he didn’t kick you out of the bar before that!?” 

“Hell no! I’m his best customer, Lev!” 

Daichi let out another heavy sigh. He definitely hadn’t emotionally prepared himself enough for this. It was too early… even if it already was 2pm… but it would always be too early for Bokuto Koutarou and Lev Habia’s shit. 

“What the hell are you two doing,” Daichi grumbled, approaching the pair who pretended to be watering plants as they leisurely made their way around the store. 

“Watering plants, Daichi!” Lev cheerily replied, shaking the watering can he had in hand at his boss, only for nothing inside to shake. “Aw, I forgot to fill it up again…” 

“Why haven’t I fired you both yet,” Daichi replied, furrowing his brows at Lev and Bokuto, before quickly taking the watering can off the taller man’s hands and going to fill it himself. 

“Because you wuv us too much!” Bokuto said, flashing his wide, golden, owl-like eyes at him. 

“I only love people who properly water my plants.”

“We do!” Lev interjected. “Most of the time!” 

“I’m paying you to water them  _ all  _ of the time.” 

“Man, Daichi’s grumpy today,” Bokuto huffed, absentmindedly playing with a leaf hanging from a nearby plant. 

“I wasn’t grumpy until I ran into you two bastards,” Daichi replied, filling the watering pail in the sink behind the counter. 

“We really are just the best, aren’t we?” Lev smiled, walking up to Daichi on the other side of the counter and bending down so he could rest his elbows on it. 

“Hell yeah we are!” Bokuto added, running up behind Lev and slapping his ass, which in turn earned a surprised  _ ‘wAah’ _ from the taller man. 

“And here I was… thinking my great morning might not get ruined for once by my star employees,” Daichi groaned, turning off the sink and sliding the watering can towards Lev. “Now go water the plants like you’re supposed to.” 

“Fine, fine,” Lev agreed, grabbing the pail and heading back towards the greenery that lined the front window. 

“Ohoho? Daichi was having a great morning before seeing us? But Daichi hates mornings! What happened, what happened!!!” Bokuto excitedly asked, bounding up to his boss like an excited puppy. 

“None of your business,” Daichi huffed, narrowing his eyes at the slightly taller man. 

“Come on, what happened? Please tell me! Please!” 

The brunette let out his third sigh of the day since stepping into his store, as he turned away from Bokuto. 

“Nothing really,” he mumbled, “just had a nice customer last night.” Daichi continued, picking up a wash cloth hanging off the side of the sink, and beginning to wipe the counter down absentmindedly. 

“Ooooh! What  _ kind _ of nice?” 

“Are there multiple  _ kinds  _ of nice? Couldn’t he have just been nice?” 

“Ah! He’s a  _ he _ !” Lev shouted from across the shop where he continued watering plants. 

“What was he like! What was he like!” Bokuto exclaimed, practically vibrating with excitement at this point. 

“H-he was just nice! Why do I have to say anything more?” Daichi replied, regretting telling his friends anything. 

“Was he like our usual customers?” Lev piped up again. 

“If you’re asking if he was 80 years old, then no.” 

“Oooh, was he around our age!?” Bokuto almost yelled. 

“I would guess… probably somewhere in his twenties…” 

“Come onnnn, you gotta give us more than that,” Bo whined, hopping up on the counter and folding his arms over his broad chest as he pouted at Daichi. 

The boss rolled his eyes in response before throwing the cloth he had over his shoulder, finally giving in. 

“Well, he came in pretty late last night. It was pouring out and he was totally drenched… but he didn’t seem all that upset about it,” Daichi recalled, remembering the customer’s bright smile when he spoke to him. “And he seemed a little off at first… but then he wandered around the store for a bit and picked out a bouquet before coming to ask me about it. A-and then he… well I guess he didn’t seem as weird as before… kinda funny and cute actually…”

“ _ CUTE!? _ ” The two hooligans screamed in unison. 

Daichi winced at the reaction, immediately regretting his choice in words. 

“OH MY GOD DAICHI’S IN LOVE!” Bokuto squealed, quickly leaning forward and trapping Daichi in a hug that felt much more like a head lock. 

“I-I’m not in love!” Daichi protested, trying to squirm out of Bokuto’s suffocating embrace. 

“Yes you are!” Lev countered, running back towards the counter and nearly slipping on the many large puddles of water he had accidentally left behind him while watering the plants. “You never call  _ anybody  _ cute,” the silver haired man exclaimed as he braced himself against the counter. 

“I call plenty of people cute!” Daichi argued, finally worming his way out of Bokuto’s arms. 

“Like  _ whooo _ ?” The strangling-hug-giver asked. 

“L-like…” Daichi trailed off, trying to come up with a single name. “Like that one girl that came in a couple weeks ago with Kuroo!” 

“Michimiya-san?” Bokuto questioned, pointing his chin towards the ceiling as he scratched the back of his head. 

“Y-yeah, her!” 

“That doesn’t countttt,” Lev groaned, slumping his large body against the freshly clean countertop. 

“Why not?”

“I don’t know… it just doesn’t!” He bickered. “This new guy counts cause you never call  _ customers  _ cute, so like, you must be in love!” 

“Yeah! Lev’s right!” Bo chimed in, sticking an accusatory finger at Daichi. 

“No he’s  _ not _ .” 

“Yes I am!” Lev continued, “plus, think about it! Isn’t some random guy stumbling into your shop in the middle of a rainstorm to buy a bouquet the perfect meet-cute!” 

“Exactly! It’s almost like it was pre planned and written out by some mysterious author narrating our lives!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

“You two are  _ ridiculous… _ ” Daichi whined, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. 

“Nuh uh,” Bokuto chided, hopping down from the counter. “We’re  _ realistic _ . I mean what kind of guy stumbles into a random plant and gardening shop in the middle of the night to buy a bouquet if he isn’t looking for love?…” Bokuto’s words faded out as he pressed a finger to his lips, left eyebrow raising. “… Unless,” he went on. 

“Unless… what?” Daichi narrowed his eyes, already beginning to regret asking. It couldn’t lead anywhere good. 

“Unless he was buying the bouquet for his  _ lover… _ ” Bo hummed, tapping his chin. 

“Bokuto shut up--” Lev attempted to intervene but was quickly cut off. 

“I mean, if I was some attractive guy going out to buy flowers in the middle of a rainstorm, it would probably be because I was going to give them to my girlfriend or something… Like maybe if we had a fight over what to eat for dinner, or if I killed her fish or something…” Bokuto went on.

Daichi gulped as he took in the other man’s words. He hadn’t thought about the possibility that the customer last night was buying a bouquet for his significant other. 

“Oh god… DAICHI WHAT IF YOUR MYSTERIOUS HOT LATE NIGHT CUSTOMER IS A FISH KILLER!? WHAT DO WE DO IF HE MURDERED HIS GIRLFRIEND’S FISH AND THE BOUQUET WAS TO MAKE UP FOR IT!? ” Bokuto wailed, suddenly frantic, “IT’S THE ONLY PLAUSIBLE EXPLANATION!” Tears began forming in his golden eyes, as Bokuto quickly jumped to conclusions, causing him to bury his face in his hands. 

“Bokuto shut up!” Lev yelled again. “You’re upsetting Daichi!” 

“OH GODDDD,” Bokuto wailed louder. 

“No, Lev-- he’s not upsetting me,” Daichi grumbled, shaking his head back and forth. “Bokuto, I don’t think that man murdered his girlfriend’s fish.”

“BUT IT’S THE ONLY PLAUSIBLE EXPLANATIONNN!”

“No it’s not!” Daichi said sternly, dropping a hand on Bo’s shoulder as he calmed him down. “It’s all okay, I mean who cares if he was buying that bouquet for someone? It’s not like I planned on seeing him again.” 

“B-but you’re in love with him!” Bokuto sniffled, finally lowering his snot and tear covered hands from his puffy face. 

“I’m not in love with him,” Daichi chuckled, giving the black and white haired man two soft pats on the back. 

“You’re such a bad liar, Daichi,” Lev spoke, clicking his tongue at his boss before catching a bone chilling glare from the man in question. “O-okay okay! I believe you!”

“Good,” Daichi said, “now get back to work! You guys can’t keep acting like this when a customer could walk in any second.” 

Bokuto reached up and wiped the rest of his snot on his arm, nodding at Daichi. 

“Like we ever get any customers anyways,” Lev mumbled to himself, even though Daichi easily caught it. 

“Just go unbox the new shipment in the back, idiot,” Daichi grunted, turning towards the register. 

_ Man _ , Daichi really wished he was old and deaf. 

✿✿✿

Sugawara welcomed the change in weather as he strode down the sidewalk, in the direction of the docks. 

After yesterday’s sudden flash rainstorm, he was determined not to end up in the same predicament, making sure to bring an umbrella along with him on his endeavor.

… Not that yesterday’s events were necessarily  _ all bad _ … Afterall, his little detour into that plant and gardening shop was almost pleasant… 

Who was Suga kidding. It was  _ very  _ pleasant. 

Maybe he should have been thankful for the rainstorm, even if his wet socks begged to differ. 

In either case however, Sugawara was going to be prepared today. He had messaged his seller five different times to make sure he was actually going to be there, and brought an umbrella with him, just in case. 

Sugawara was not going to end up at the docks on the opposite side of town just in time for a thunderstorm without an umbrella  _ two  _ days in a row. That would be ridiculous. 

“Sugawara Koushi?” A deep voice called. 

Suga quickly whipped around, immediately putting on a wide smile and extending his hand. 

“Ukai Ikkei?” 

The man crookedly grinned and extended a hand out to Suga. 

He had a rough grip, catching Suga by surprise, despite definitely looking like the type of man who would give that type of handshake. He had a pair of striking eyebrows that matched his short messy gray hair and goatee. And from afar, the older man’s withered face may have looked like any other guy in his 70s, but now that Suga was at arms length from the man, he could tell that Ukai Ikkei was anything but. 

“So I hear you’re lookin’ to buy my boat?” Ukai said, his voice gravely as he turned to look out at the water.

“You heard right,” Suga chuckled, following his gaze out towards the blue green ocean, sparkling under the sun. 

“Why don’t we go take a look at it?” 

Suga eagerly nodded, trying to contain his excitement over  _ finally _ getting to see the boat he had had his eyes on since he was 10 year old. It had been his dream to own this boat for so long, and after years of searching for one he could afford, he finally managed to find one in a tiny desolate beach town. Okay… maybe not  _ desolate _ , but Sugawara had definitely never heard of it before getting in contact with Ukai Ikkei. 

Ukai grinned at Suga as he gave him a rough pat on the back, before striding off down the dock towards the large multitude of boats. 

The silver haired boy happily followed along, his gaze wandering around all the large sailboats tied up around him.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it down to the docks yesterday, kid,” Ukai grumbled, stuffing his hands in his cargo short pockets. “It was raining so damn hard that my roof sprung a leak.” 

“Ah, that’s quite alright Ukai-san,” Suga nodded. “I was actually able to get a good look at the town since I wound up down here anyway.”

“Really? Even through the thunderstorm? Hope it was worth it.” 

“It… it was,” Suga gulped, reaching up and scratching the back of his neck. He suddenly found himself silently praying that Ukai wouldn’t ask anymore questions about the previous night. Afterall, he didn’t really feel like explaining the giant crush he abruptly developed on some hunky florist, and thankfully, Suga’s prayers were answered. 

“Here it is,” Ukai proudly announced, pulling to a stop, “the Keishin.” 

Suga’s eyes widened as it fell on the tiny, beat up, sailboat. The dark blue and white paint that covered it was all chipping off, and the very poorly painted name ‘Keishin’ on it’s side almost distracted from the badly maintained frayed and beaten sails. 

“It’s… it’s…” Suga trailed off, his gaze wandering around the boat. “It’s  _ ah-- _ it’s perfect!” 

Ukai let out a boisterous laugh as he watched Suga giddily run up and down the dock, getting a look at the sail boat from every angle as he could with stars in his eyes. 

“I’m glad ya like it kid,” Ukai chuckled, “this boat has been great to me over the years. I got it the year my grandson was born, so naturally I named it after the bastard.” 

“It’s beautiful! I mean, I’d need to do some work on it obviously but…” Suga said, a wide smile on his face as he waved his hand back and forth. “Nothing a little TLC couldn’t take care of!”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Ukai grinned. “Wanna take a look around on board, and we can talk about moving further?” 

“Hell yeah I do!”


End file.
